


The Late Present

by Litten123



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Special, Gen, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: Lincoln forgets to buy Lori a present. As a result, he attempts to buy her one.





	The Late Present

It was late Christmas Eve in the Loud House.

Everyone was wrapping their gifts, quiet as a mouse.

Everyone except for a white haired kid.

For he had wrapped most of his gifts, he did.

At this late hour, he should be in bed.

But unlike his siblings, he was searching for gifts for Lori instead.

How could he forget, he asked himself all night.

He better find his gift quickly, alright.   
Now he had only eight hours to find the perfect present.

Lest his sister end up unpleasant.

He asked his friend, Clyde.

“L-L-L-Lori!?” stuttered the McBride.

He powered down, blood rushing from his nose

As powerful and fast as a hose.

Lincoln sighed, hand meeting face.

It seemed as if he had to look some other place.

So he went down the street, eventually coming to Flip’s Food and Fuel

Where he asked the namesake: “Do you have something cool?”

He continued, “I need a gift for my sister.”

“You’ve come to the wrong place, mister.”

The boy sighed, heading to the door.

“Wait!” Flip reached out. “There’s more!”

Lincoln came back, his interest at its peak.

“I think I know someone who has what you seek.”

Flip went to his office for some minutes few.

He came back later, with a present too!

The present was square, wrapped in old brown paper.

The bow on top was made of newspaper.

“Here, kid,” he said, handing over the gift.

“She’ll love it. I promise, if you get my drift.”

“... No, I don’t,” the boy said.

He walked out the door, running as fast as a sled.

As he came to his house, he skid to a halt.

_ Maybe Lori won’t like her gift! It’ll all be my fault! _ _   
_ _ What’s even in here? A phone? A dog? _

As Lincoln opened the box, out came a thick fog.

In the center of the box was a five-pointed star on a bracelet of gold.

It shimmered in the night, 

Shining its light.

Lincoln closed the box, heading inside.

Now all that was left was to hide.

* * *

 

Early in the morning, the Louds were awake.

Rushing downstairs, all wanted to partake

In the joy of opening presents on Christmas Day.

The family opened their gifts, pushing all others away.

Lori opened Lincoln’s gift, skeptical at first.

She was surprised, as she had been preparing for the worst.

She gasped and smiled as she slid the bracelet on.

Lincoln smiled tiredly, letting out a yawn.

And so the family open the rest of the presents.

On that day there was much joy

From every girl and boy

In the house of Loud.

And once they opened their presents, they said aloud:

“Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!


End file.
